threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
Favorite Warriors So who are your favorite warriors from the 3 kingdoms? Mine are: *Zhao Yun *Liu Bei *Lu Bu *Cao Cao *Sun Ce : Hmm difficult to say. I'm still learning so my list changes from time to time. But I've always liked Sun Jian and Zhou Yu, mainly because they were, historically, so much better then in fiction. I also really like Zhang Jiao and some of the women of the 3K. Lü Bu is cool too and Diao Chan I guess, although she's more or less fiction. -- Zantam03 21:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Banned Oh my god! You banned me for 3 days! what did i do?. I read your forum on wikia about banning and Gee that was nice. Well whenever i contribute im gonna mind my own buisness. --Knightrez 13:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yea welcome back. I banned you werent applying to the rules as I've said so many times before and when I ask you to do keep the rules in mind, or make some changes according to the rules, you don't do, but instead you call me slack. Ehm.. excuse me but weren't you the one not to change things even though I asked? Why does that make me slack lol? And that banning topic on Wiki Community... yea it was old, but you really pissed me of with just copying articles from a copyrighted site!! But that was a long time ago... yea, welcome back :-D -- Zantam03 14:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) If i meation this, i hope you won't ban me again. the last message you left you had the word slack included, so that's why i put slack in to. :-) oh well, i guess no hard feelings. --Knightrez 14:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yea I know that. I called you slack because of what I said above. I asked you to made some changes to your articles but you didn't do that, that's why I called you slack and now I had to do it myself (such as listing all officers from A-Z in the infobox and linking to categories instead of a character), which, imo, is not very nice cause it's a boring job. But yea, no hard feelings. Just keep in mind though, I'm the admin and I really want my wiki to look good and I really wanna know what's going on here. That's all. -- Zantam03 14:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Xuzhou I got a queston (Since i can ask help) Was the Battle of Xuzhou fiction or real? Im thinking about creating an article about it. --Knightrez 13:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : You already made an article about it...*sigh* : Couldn't wait. --Knightrez 14:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : I advise you to wait next time, because I'm afraid your article is not necessary and will be deleted. Xuzhou is a prefecture level city, this means other cities are part of Xuzhou prefecture. One of these cities is Xiapi, does that ring a bell? -- Zantam03 14:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) .Could rename it to The Battle of Xuzhou Castle ot Fort or Province, Prefecture. --Knightrez 14:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : What I've seen so far in your article is a description of events leading up to the Battle of Xiapi. I guess you wanted to write an article about Lü Bu seizing Xiapi while Liu Bei was away and only Zhang Fei was left behind, later Lü Bu gives it back, then he sides with Liu Bei, then Yuan Shu, then Liu Bei etc. and eventually Liu Bei asks Cao Cao for help and the battle of xiapi begins. Right? I think that's all pre-Xiapi tbh. -- Zantam03 14:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) hmm Im thinking about that. i think the next battle is the Battle of Xiapi right? I'll add The Battle of Xiapi on the battle infobox.--Knightrez 14:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : It IS the battle of Xiapi... At least... the parts leading up to it. No need to make a separate article about it imo. : note: for battles, you can have a look at Wikipedia. Their campaignbox lists all historical battles. I'm gonna make some changes to it though (split CADZ in two, and I'm not so sure about Yuan Shu campaign). -- Zantam03 14:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea. I'll add background header to the Battle of Xiapi article. The i'll create a link that go to the battle of Xuzhou. Just wait and see. --Knightrez 14:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : There is no need for that. There is also not a separate article for all events leading up the The Yellow Turban Rebellion or the Ten Regular Attendants. Everything concerning the Yellow Turbans, whether it was in 184, or 183, or 182, or 181, is all placed in the Yellow Turban Rebellion article. Everything leading up to the Battle of Xiapi should all be placed in The Battle of Xiapi. There is no need to split this into two. Xuzhou will be removed. -- Zantam03 14:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Before you delete it. Let me copy it and add it to background. --Knightrez 14:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Ok I'll delete it now. I see you did link to categories and listed officers from A-Z. Nice, thanks. -- Zantam03 14:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Agreed! Sure........ So how do we link them together? please use ~~~~ next time ;-) I'll just place a link under affiliates on the main page. -- Zantam03 15:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I see youve linked Sengoku wiki. But what about mine? It's gone man. :-O --Knightrez 15:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Campaignbox I think the Campaignbox idea is great! Try to add it or something. =] --Knightrez 15:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Time Schedule I think you should add your time schedule on your user page. You know. when your active. ;-) --Knightrez 16:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : I'm active at random moments ;-) -- Zantam03 17:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Xian? Create an article about Emperor Xian? --Knightrez 16:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yea all characters will have their own article eventually. -- Zantam03 17:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Layout I think you should change the layout page if your gonna change the layouts now. --Knightrez 16:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : I know that... -- Zantam03 17:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Lu Zhi Theres an error on the site. if Lu Zhi died in 192 A.D. I think you have to change the YTR section when Lu Zhi gets execueted 184 A.D. --Knightrez 02:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) YTR says Lu Zhi got sentenced to 'death commuted by one degree' which is not the same as execution. -- Zantam03 11:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) oh okay. --Knightrez 11:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Why don't you add Army Strength to the battle infobox? ;-) --Knightrez 12:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I fixed that. It should hide and show with ease. You can fix up the rest - anything you don't know how to do, get me again. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 18:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not a JS expert, you may want to contact User talk:Pcj about that, he's Wikia's local JS exper. :P As for centering the ranks, I can't because of the button, and the mixture is some glitch. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 18:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll find an other source. Ok Ok I'll find an other source. Back You may notice i was absent. Had some important things to do. Well im back. :-) --Knightrez 04:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : - welcome back - Zantam03 11:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Have this I think it would be cool if you had this at the end of the articles. ;-)(-: --Knightrez 04:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Seriously I consider you adding this. --Knightrez 08:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Already made one not so long ago, but deleted it. Not enough Bio's yet. -- Zantam03 11:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Copy I have to tell you. the creator at Sengoku Wiki had been coping from us. Heres a example of a copied battle article. Tell me if you allowed it. Not only that, the skin is the same as TTK Wiki. --Knightrez 04:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : yea I know.. it's almost identical.He only left out Previous & Next Battle. And the skin.. yea, well he copied some stuff from my MediaWiki:Common.css and I said thats ok. He just didn't change the skin. Overall I dont mind as long as he doesn't say he made it. -- Zantam03 11:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : damn he also took the Speech template -- Zantam03 11:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) 200th Oh yeah! You just need 6 more articles until weve reached the 200TH article. --Knightrez 05:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : yep almost there! -- Zantam03 11:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Guan Ping I m really interested in creating Guan Ping. Problem is, there is little historical records on him. Im thinking about creating his Sanguoyanyi bio beneath the historical bio. --Knightrez 07:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : to avoid a confusion I dont want any fictional bios of historical characters here -- Zantam03 11:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well.... I guess the Guan Ping article will be short. --Knightrez 13:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Also I meant seperate headers not under the same headers, otherwise of course it will be confusing. --Knightrez 14:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Heres what i mean : Example Notice the fiction stuff is separate from the historical information . if we could do that. we could list both fiction & historical information without confusion because they are under separate headers. Visitors will get more information. --Knightrez 14:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yea I know what you meant, but I don't want it. This Wiki is SGZ based. There's only some fiction in 'Notes' and 'Three Kingdoms Fiction', that's enough. -- Zantam03 14:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes You can have a different spotlight every day. You just need to go make list of spotlighted articles in advance. A different way is to go random - it picks a random article to spotlight from a list, instead of from a day. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Also, copy and paste User:Zapwire/monaco.css into MediaWiki:Monaco.css. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What does that do? And I already saved my spotlights in a template (on mainpage click on Spotlight header) -- Zantam03 14:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Work I see you have'nt worked on this wiki today. why? --Knightrez 14:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's only 5 o'clock in the afternoon here. And I'm working 'behind the scenes' :p - Zantam03 14:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Its 5 o' clock!? Right now where i am is 10:50 pm right now. --Knightrez 14:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : yes 4.51 pm here. I guess that means you live east of me. Somewhere in Indonesia perhaps? -- Zantam03 14:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Asia, Taiwan. You must live in Europe right? --Knightrez 14:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, The Netherlands, or 'Holland' as foreigners like to call it. -- Zantam03 15:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC)